1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a developer, a developer container, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier or a facsimile machine generally form a toner image as follows: an charge device uniformly charges a surface of a photosensitive drum; an exposure device forms an electrostatic latent image by exposing the charged surface of the photosensitive drum; and a developing device develops the electrostatic latent image by adhering toner to the image. In this case, toner contained inside the developing device is frictionally charged to adhere to the electrostatic latent image.